


Chasing After You

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Emotional Constipation, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pining Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki was not a well-liked member of the Asgardian Court. He was used to everyone avoiding or ignoring him.Well, everyone except for one incredibly persistant Aesir.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 82
Kudos: 884





	Chasing After You

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Let's just ignore my pile of unanswered comments for now. I'll get to them eventually ^^;;~~

Loki was not a well-liked member of the Asgardian Court.

He might be a prince, he might be an incredibly good diplomat, he might be _far_ more suited to the throne than Thor - but he was not personable, he was not friendly. He did not have _time_ for those who were not as smart as him (which was a greater portion of the Nine Realms).

Loki also detested being the source of sour glances and mockery for his use of seidr, his wickedly sharp tongue and his inability to be caught despite everyone _knowing_ he was the source of the latest burst of chaotic mischief.

Loki was well aware of the glares that followed him and the whispers that, were they said about Thor, would result in time spent in the dungeons.

Yet, despite this, there was still one Aesir that managed to defy all possible expectation.

“Prince Loki!”

Loki turned and looked behind him as the Aesir in question hurried over to him. He had been walking through Asgard’s streets with no true purpose in mind, just a wish to get out of the palace.

Anthony Howardson had found him within ten minutes.

He was a strange man; a high-level noble with money and status, yet someone who still insisted on working in a forge. He was a brilliant armourer and weaponsmith, there was no doubt, but he did not _need_ to work. Loki had asked him why he bothered once, early in their association; Anthony had answered with bright eyes and a smile, “ _Because there is nothing like it, Prince Loki. The freedom to create and experiment - to see what new metals I can meld. I could be as rich as a King and they still could not take my workshop from me_ ".

Loki had understood even if he hadn’t admitted it at the time (or any time since). Anthony’s forge was the equivalent of Loki’s magic. It was a part of him and it made him happy. 

But, Loki knew to admit Anthony had any similarity to a user of _seidr_ would cause offence and argument. So, he had said nothing.

Loki tried his best not to respond whenever Anthony came and found him; which was almost once a day, and no matter how many times Loki rebuffed him and pushed him away, he always returned with a smile and enthusiasm.

“What is it, Howardson?” Loki asked, keeping his tone brusque and disinterested.

Anthony wasn’t swayed. “It’s been some weeks since you’ve been in the city. What’s caught your attention today?”

“I wished for a peaceful walk.”

Anthony brightened. “Then I shall join you.”

“I said _peaceful_ ,” Loki rebutted, “not full of inane chatter.”

Anthony’s smile dimmed but didn’t completely disappear. “Well, perhaps it will be a good test for me, to walk without talking.”

Loki knew he should say no and continue on his way, but like so many times Anthony approached him, Loki found himself responding with a shrug. It was permission, even if it was not a verbal one, and perhaps some people would misconstrue that, but Anthony was not one of them.

Anthony had been pestering him for centuries and the weaponsmith knew how to read him, perhaps even better than Frigga.

The shorter man fell into step beside him without a word. They weren’t close enough to touch, at least, not initially, but as they walked through the streets, Anthony’s arm occasionally brushed Loki’s, and although he wasn’t sure why, Loki never pulled away.

They spent an hour together that day, not a further word spoken between them, and Anthony parted with a smile. It almost reminded Loki of a time, centuries before.

Because, once, many hundreds of years ago, Loki and Anthony had been friends. They’d met as children and Anthony had laughed at one of Loki’s pranks. Anthony had been caught in the cross-fire as well as many others, ending up landing in the mud and ruining his clothes. But, unlike anyone else, Anthony had _laughed_ and Loki hadn’t been able to look away.

They had become fast-friends, performing mischievous pranks together and talking about their lessons in sword-fighting, horse-back riding and politics. They spent any spare moment together and were often described as “ _thick as thieves_ ” and back then, the words had even been said fondly.

But, as they got older and Anthony excelled at fighting while Loki fell behind, things changed. When Anthony became popular for his wit and charm, Loki gained disapproval for his seidr and his arrogance.

And, when Anthony gained the friendship of Thor, and Loki felt himself being left in the shadows – Loki started to push Anthony away. He ignored his friend’s hurt expression as he snapped to be left alone and shrugged off Anthony’s touch.

He ignored the way Anthony’s friends drew him back into the feasting hall (or the training grounds, or the city, or the stable – wherever Anthony had found him) and told Anthony not to worry about Loki, and not to take it to heart. They told him to leave Loki to his books, his ‘ _woman’s art_ ’ and his gloomy solitude.

Loki never held Anthony’s eyes after rejecting his former friend’s attempts to rekindle their association – but, despite every attempt he made, Anthony always showed back up at his side, trying again.

And, despite his better senses, he sometimes _let_ Anthony stay beside him, sometimes for minutes, sometimes for hours.

But, he couldn’t consider them friends, because if he did that and Anthony eventually left ( _finally_ gave up on him as so many others had) it would only hurt him even more.

* * *

The strange thing about Anthony (although, there were many) was that despite everything, Anthony was always the first person to defend him.

If someone made a harsh remark about Loki, or mocked him, Anthony would be at his defence in an instant. Loki had thought he only did it when Loki was nearby and could hear, but sometimes he would put on a guise or hide himself and sneak to the tavern where Anthony had invited Loki to attend (and he’d declined).

Anthony would be in the centre of his friends, a hand slapping his back and a tankard in front of him.

“Do not take the prince’s words to heart. He is incomprehensible!”

“Yes,” Another chimed in around a laugh. “Honestly, we do not know why you persist!”

“Perhaps it is a habit or a game?” A third added, laughing. “And now it is a challenge he must win!”

“Anthony does like a challenge! And there is none so challenging as our strange second prince!”

“Loki is not strange,” Anthony said, speaking up for the first time. His voice had gained a harsh edge as he glared at the one who had spoken. “He is different, but so are the light Elves, and we respect them for-”

“Anthony!” He got a light-hearted shove to the side. “We do not mock your fair prince!”

“Aye!” Another said around a laugh. “And it is not as if he is here to hear what you truly think!”

There was a lot of raucous laughter, but Anthony just scowled at his friends. “I say what I truly think! There might be some who mock Prince Loki, but I am not one of them. If he is not here to stand in his own defence, then I shall stand for him!”

One of Anthony’s friends rolled his eyes and slung an arm around his shoulder. “You take almost as much offense as our prince! Enough of this, Anthony, let us drink to merrier things! Let us have a dance even! Surely there are some pretty maidens we can find?”

Loki had turned around and left then, but Anthony’s words had still thundered in his ears.

He had spied on a dozen people, seeking to find their true thoughts on him. Everyone had failed his test in the past – everyone, save Anthony.

And while a part of him was tempted to say something, to open his heart and let their friendship rekindle, he was too afraid to do so.

Anthony’s friends had highlighted the likely truth, after all; Anthony liked a _challenge_ , and who was to say that if Loki stopped being complicated and interesting, that the weaponsmith wouldn’t turn away from him in boredom?

Loki was intriguing because he always rebuffed Anthony.

And so, despite Loki feeling a yearning to let Anthony close, he forced himself to stay apart. He also tried to tell himself he was not waiting every morning with bated breath for Anthony Howardson to show up at his side and pester him once again.

He tried not to notice, that every ‘strange’ fact he collected about Anthony, was really just something he admired about him.

* * *

Sometimes, Anthony was bolder than others.

They were at a feast and Loki was in the corner with a goblet of wine, counting the minutes before he could leave. Thor was being loud and raucous in the middle of the room, couples were dancing as the music played and Loki had the beginning of a headache.

Anthony appeared at his side, a bright smile on his face and hope in his eyes.

“Prince Loki! I am glad to see you are still here.”

“Why?” he asked flatly.

“Because I feel a need to dance!” Anthony held out his hand between them, his handsome smile in place. “Shall I have the honour of being your partner?”

Loki glanced down at the hand. His stomach had given a traitorous twist, but he refused to let it show.

“There are many other partners for you, Howardson.”

Anthony’s smile never shifted. “But none of them are you, my prince.”

The familiar yearning started to flare in his chest before he squashed it. He would _not_ accept. He would _not_ be mocked. (He would not let Anthony realise he was not worth the challenge or the pursuit).

“I have a headache.”

Anthony’s smile dimmed and he dropped his hand, but he didn’t turn away. 

He hesitated, but asked, “What if we retired to the gardens for a walk?” Loki narrowed his eyes and Anthony held up his hands in an obvious sign of surrender. “It is merely so you can leave early!” Anthony’s smile was small. “You would only need spend a few minutes with me!”

Loki tapped his fingers on his goblet. He knew he could say no, he also knew he could leave without Anthony as an excuse, but the serenity of the gardens sounded more enjoyable than the loud feasting hall.

“Fine.” 

He pushed away from the wall and started stalking towards the door. Anthony hurried to catch up with him. A few people called in confusion for Anthony, but he ignored them, offering little more than an absent wave.

Anthony, after all, was well known for loving a good feast.

Loki was certain Anthony would return the moment Loki left his company, but for now, Loki felt a small surge of satisfaction at knowing that it was he, rather than any other, that held the entirety of Anthony’s attention.

He knew it shouldn’t matter and that it was foolish to place any true weight in Anthony’s gesture, but as long as no one knew of his pleasure, it would be fine.

* * *

Sometimes, he was harsher with Anthony than he truly meant to be.

Anthony would find him at the wrong moment; when he was angry or maudlin and Loki would snap at him. He would hurl a vicious insult and make Anthony rear back. Anthony’s friends would rally around him and take him away, glaring at Loki all the while.

Thor, even _Frigga_ , had chastised him, telling him to be kinder to Anthony.

But, what they didn’t know, what _no one_ knew, were the moments when Anthony would find him when he was sad and lonely.

Anthony would take a quiet seat beside him wherever Loki was perched (sometimes it was shadowed stairs into the training grounds, or the top of a monument overlooking Asgard, occasionally it was on the edge of the rainbow bridge). 

He would sit down silently and he would start to talk.

Anthony would tell jokes or speak about books he was reading. He would _distract_ Loki, and make him smile, sometimes Loki would even be startled into a laugh. Anthony would grin and knock their shoulders together and Loki would let him.

He would never say ‘ _thank you_ ’ the same way he would never say ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ but Anthony would always known without having to be told. 

Anthony would always flash him a smile and Loki would know everything would be okay.

* * *

Loki had spent centuries with Anthony appearing at his side; come sun, come rain, come foul mood or perfect day. Anthony was always there.

The first day that Anthony _didn’t_ appear, Loki noticed it by midday. It made a mixture of concern and fear grip his heart. Anthony always found him by lunchtime, earlier even, if Loki was outside the palace.

The only time he _didn’t_ was if Loki was busy with duties and couldn’t be interrupted. Anthony would never pester him on days when he couldn’t afford the distraction. 

(Yet, that wasn’t true. Anthony would still appear, sometimes, he would bring Loki a cup of tea in the library, or a plate of biscuits, telling him he needed to stay energised. The tea would always taste better, if it was brewed by Anthony.)

Loki tried to convince himself that it was fine, that Anthony was merely busy. He also told himself his choice to read a book just outside the palace was so that he could see the city. It had nothing to do with allowing _Anthony_ to see _him_.

By the third day without seeing Anthony, he wasn’t able to hide his anxiety or his frustration. He listened for gossip and even spoke to some servants. He took care not to let the true nature of his interest become known – but no one had anything for him.

He was moments away from visiting Anthony’s home (and that would be so _pathetic_ , so _telling_ ) but before he could give in to the frantic desire, Anthony reappeared. Yet, he did not come near Loki. He was present at a feast and he was so _angry_. Tension lined every muscle and his fists were clenched, his head bowed. He either snapped at people who approached or said nothing at all.

Loki stood in his customary corner, watching the other man and silently hoping he would come over – but he didn’t, he avoided Loki and refused to look at him. Loki _wanted_ to step close and ask what was wrong. He wanted to find the problem and eradicate it.

He wanted Anthony to _smile_ again.

But, Loki had no right to approach, and doubted he would be welcome. He focused instead on rooting out the problem through gossip. 

It took another day, but when he found his answer he… stopped. He had been in the shadows, listening to the smiths talk about the storm cloud above Anthony’s head.

“Aye, poor lad thinks it’s the end of the world, but it’ll be good for him.”

“Be good to make a man outta him,” another said. “‘Bout time those relatives of his found him a wife.”

“Shoulda heard the rukus he made. Would have thought they’d ordered him to go to Jotunheim!”

The group laughed good-naturedly, but Loki felt hollow. He slipped away feeling like the world had been yanked out from underneath him.

Anthony was to be married, and Loki felt like Mjölnir had just punched through his chest.

* * *

Loki had no right to be upset. He had no claim to Anthony’s time and attention. Loki had no _right_ to be angry. He was not the one being married against his will.

Yet, Loki felt both of those emotions, so strongly that his magic whipped out of him and sent a destructive wave of pure energy through his room.

Loki didn’t feel any better when he finished. He cleaned up his rooms with a gesture only to begin pacing.

He was going to lose Anthony and although he had always expected it would happen, it somehow felt all the more painful and unacceptable when it was a woman who was stealing Anthony away from him.

It was made all the worse when, at the feast that night, he saw the woman enter on Anthony’s arm. She was a pretty young thing with long blond hair and a sweet smile. She was as tall as Anthony and gazed around the room with excitement. She was either oblivious to, or ignoring the way Anthony looked as if he was to be executed at dawn.

Loki hated her. He had never met her, but he _hated_ her. His glare was meant for her alone, but it was as he was watching her, that Anthony’s head turned and Loki looked on instinct. Their eyes caught and Loki knew his expression was dark. He saw Anthony falter and something painful cross his face before he glanced away.

He didn’t see Loki’s expression fall, the way he took a half-step forward, wanting to assure Anthony the glare was not meant for _him_ – but that wasn’t how they worked.

Loki didn’t approach Anthony.

But, the problem was that _Anthony_ didn’t approach _him_. 

He walked around the hall with a weight upon his shoulders and when Anthony took her - his _betrothed_ \- to the dancefloor, Loki left the hall without a backwards glance.

Loki’s hands were balled into fists and he stalked towards his rooms.

How could no one see Anthony was unhappy? How did no one _care?_

Loki wanted to scream out his frustration, but there was no one he could turn to, there was no one who could understand.

Loki had spent centuries rebuffing Anthony at every turn. If he was to turn around and say something _now_ , everyone would laugh. _Anthony_ would laugh. He might hate marrying a woman he did not love, but that did not mean he wanted _Loki_ to interfere.

And what would he even say? How would he propose to help? The match between Anthony and the woman could be so well suited that to sever it would be ridiculous and unwanted.

There was nothing Loki could do and he _hated_ it.

Loki had tried so hard to guard his heart and yet, despite everything he had attempted, Anthony had still managed to slip inside. Loki had lost him without ever properly having him.

* * *

Loki didn’t sleep well that night, he tossed and turned and laid in bed discarding dozens of plans that he knew he could never enact. When he left his chambers, he was in a foul mood and wanted nothing more than to go to the training grounds and destroy something with his daggers and seidr.

It was early morning and few people would have risen from their beds. It was why Loki was stunned to find Anthony leaning against the corridor wall in a posture that indicated he had been there for some time.

He straightened when he saw Loki and they stood facing each other in silence. Loki took in the casual tunic and pants Anthony was wearing, and Anthony looked him up and down with eyes that couldn’t hide his sadness or his nerves.

“I shouldn’t be here,” Anthony stated. “I have never breached your privacy in this way, but I…” he glanced away. “I needed to speak with you.”

Loki swallowed, but his voice wasn’t as harsh as it would normally be, “Then speak.”

Anthony closed his eyes. “I need to know. I…” he gave a rough laugh. “As if so many centuries were not answer enough, but,” he looked back at Loki, his eyes pained and resigned. “Would there have ever been a chance?”

Loki frowned. “A chance?”

“I had thought… there were times where you might have come to…” He trailed off and his smile was pained. “But perhaps that was my own wishful thinking.” 

Anthony chuckled wryly and ran a hand through his hair and over his face. When he dropped it, his eyes found Loki’s again and there was a raw yearning and sadness in them that near broke Loki’s heart. 

“If I have to marry, I would like to know; could I have ever meant something to you? Could I have been-”

Yet, he cut himself off, and Loki didn’t know what expression was on his face (shock, disbelief, _pain_ ) but it made Anthony look away and give a broken little laugh.

“But, no, of course not.” He closed his eyes and seemed to be pulling in a fortifying breath. “I am sorry, Prince Loki. Sorry for… for _everything_. I should never have bothered you. I should never have presumed you…” He swallowed and turned away. “I will not bother you again, my prince.”

And Loki knew he meant it. Anthony would leave and never come back, he would disappear into a marriage he hated and never _once_ return to pester Loki for a dance or meal at the tavern. There would be no cups of tea, no soft smiles or bumps to his shoulder.

Because Anthony did not follow him around for a challenge, Anthony… Anthony had followed him around for _love_. He had weathered all of Loki’s anger and dismissals just to spend time with him and stand by Loki’s side.

And he had come here to finally ask the question he had never dared to ask before; not _do you care_ , but _**could** you care_. He wanted to know if Loki could feel something for him too - and Anthony believed he had found his answer.

Anthony was walking away with slumped shoulders and a defeated posture.

“Wait,” Loki called, “Anthony!” When the other man didn’t stop, he did the only thing he could think of, he _ordered_ him to, “I command you, halt!”

Anthony froze. He didn’t turn, he didn’t say anything, and Loki swallowed around a dry mouth. “Please, come back, Anthony.”

Loki could see the debate going on inside Anthony’s mind, and it took a long moment before he pulled in a breath and turned around. He kept his eyes averted as he walked back to stand in front of Loki. He still wouldn’t hold Loki's gaze as he asked, sounding defeated, “Yes, Prince Loki?”

Loki’s heart was pounding, and although he wanted to reach out and _touch_ , he had to make sure of one thing first; he couldn’t make a mistake and hurt Anthony.

“Why are they forcing you to marry her?”

“Why does it matter?” Anthony muttered, his voice filled with lingering anger at his situation. Yet, despite his initial words he did explain: “They think I have no aspirations, that I am merely holding a pathetic candle-”

He snapped his mouth shut, but the damage had been done.

Only to Loki, it was not damage but an _opportunity_ and it allowed the first hint of relief to flood through him.

He licked his lips and hesitantly reached out. He allowed his fingers to brush the back of Anthony’s hand. It made the other man jerk and look at the touch with wide eyes.

“If you were to gain a more impressive suitor, would that cause the engagement to cease?”

Anthony’s eyes were wide when they snapped to his and the incredulity and pure _hope_ in them made Loki feel like shying away. He was _not_ a prize, but Anthony looked at him as if he had finally won. 

It made Loki feel unsure and he needed to assure the man that Anthony _knew_ what he was getting into.

“I am cold and cruel. We have had nothing but distance between us for years. I am-”

Anthony’s fingers brushed his cheek and Loki fell silent. Anthony’s eyes were filled with awe, longing and _love_. The hands at their side were still touching, and Anthony even took Loki’s hand in his; their fingers didn’t link, but each touch felt exciting and new.

“You mean this?” He whispered. “You’re going to…” he let out a disbelieving laugh, “you’re going to _court_ me?”

Loki smiled gently. “Yes, I am.”

Anthony _laughed_ , sudden and delighted and it was followed by the beautiful smile that Loki had missed. 

“I have to tell them. They will not be able to refuse.” His eyes were bright and his voice was giddy. “They will end it because you, _you_ are going to - and I won’t have to because of _you_.”

“Yes, Anthony.” Loki couldn’t curb his amusement, even if the words came out in a low drawl. “ _Me_.”

But, instead of being offended (Anthony was _never_ offended, not once, not in hundreds of years) Anthony just laughed. He also darted in and pressed their lips together. Loki’s eyes widened, not having expected it.

He wasn’t the only one taken by surprise. Anthony jerked back, his eyes wide and his cheeks quickly heating up in an embarrassed flush. He let Loki go and stepped back. “I, ah, didn’t-”

Loki just chuckled, and before Anthony could retreat any further, Loki caught Anthony’s hand again and leant forward. He stole his own simple, chaste kiss. It was just a brush of mouths, but when he pulled back, Anthony’s eyes were closed and he was leaning forward as if he wished to follow Loki.

“You should go,” Loki said softly. “You have your relatives to tell, and I have my mother. You do not know the fanfare we will receive when the realm knows its prince is courting someone.”

Anthony looked at Loki as if he could scarcely believe it. Yet, even as the disbelief lingered, it was being overshadowed by pure, unabashed _joy_. Anthony looked as if all his wishes had come true. Loki felt his own cheeks heat at being on the receiving end of such a look.

“When I am done,” Anthony asked, his eyes filled with hope. “Can I come find you?”

The soft request made Loki smile. “Yes, I would like that.”

“Then, I’ll return,” Anthony whispered, still sounding so _happy_. “I will find you and we will do something.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed, looking forward to such a simple pleasure, and one that he no longer had to pretend to dislike.

It was still hard to let Anthony’s hand go, but he managed it, and although Anthony glanced back at him three times, as if assuring himself it had actually occurred, Anthony did eventually leave Loki’s wing of the palace to go locate his relatives.

Loki could only smile, feeling warmth suffuse his being as he made his way to find Frigga. He knew he would face shock from his family and most of Asgard. There may even be whispers about why Anthony was with _Loki_ of all people, but he had always ignored the whispers that surrounded him.

All that mattered to Loki was that Anthony was _his_ once again, and this time, he would make sure all the realms and _Anthony_ knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> So in my mind: Tony never really knew what Loki thought of him only that it fluctuated between amusement, exasperation and annoyance. He loves the amused moments, when Loki almost looks fond. Sometimes he even thinks maybe... maybe there's a chance. That's what he wants to clarify. Because he just needs to know. He was willing to spend his whole life chasing Loki. But if he can't do that - can he just know now if he would have ever got anywhere?
> 
> But after the yes? Tony is just over the moon. He's so happy. He's going to combust. And there will be much excited shouting at his friends and walking on a cloud. Everyone will be confused and then shocked because _holy crap Loki actually liked Tony all that time?? It wasn't just hopeless??_
> 
> And the funny thing will be, once people get over their shock and their side-eyes they'll actually be kind of happy for them?? Because Tony is bouncing around and _smiling_ and touching Loki's arm softly and reverently and Loki giving this small twitch of his lips in a smile. But it's his eyes, it's his _face_ the way it softens. You can see the affection for Tony. 
> 
> And their courtship makes the populace warm a little to Loki. The prince's quiet dedication to seeing Tony happy. The way he surprises him with affection or a gift and making Tony's face just break open with a beautiful and loving smile. They don't _understand_ Loki any better, but no one can doubt that "the weaponsmith finally thawed the prince's heart". And everyone loves a good romance, right?
> 
> When the news finally breaks that they're engaged, everyone is celebrating. But Tony is the one strutting around like a proud, exuberant peacock. While Loki wears that constant small smile showing off his matching happiness. He can't help it. He's just too damn happy.


End file.
